Naruto New Beginnings as a Hollow Espada
by mastchief
Summary: what if naruto died at the bridge. what if ulquiorra cifer was naruto. watch as Naruto comes back and takes konoha and the nations in a storm. No mister nice guy anymore. cross me and ull get a bala.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, I felt no pain but was merely existed surrounded by eternal darkness. Don't know for how long or for what reason, unsure if I even had a body. The last memory I had was that shinigami substitute's face and that woman's hand reaching out towards me. My final moment understood what a heart truly was it wasn't the first time but more of a remembrance of a past life. My name, my purpose all forgotten till my final moment; even with my past memories I'm not what I once was neither am I the emotionless person they knew.

A rip in the darkness, I make a path of reiatsu and move towards the light unsure of whether I was walking or merely moving my essence, I just wanted out of this miserable place. Even for a hollow like me hueco mundo was far better to live an eternity in than this place. I feel myself exist and next pain entered my soul like that of which ive never experienced. Even my transformation from Adjuchas into a vasto lorde was not as painful as this. I could feel my very soul being reformed and changed as I entered this new world. When my head cleared I saw I sight before me I never thought I'd see again, the gates of Konoha. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer but before when I lived as a normal human I was known as Uzumaki Naruto ; Genin of Konoha.

**{Flashback}**

**"Naruto no baka!" the first thing i heard was that annoying forehead's voice. any louder and i might have gone deaf, seriously i have no idea why i fell in love with an annoying person as her. **

**Opening my eyes i noticed sakura flinch and tumble backwards, looking over i noticed they were red and slitted. i blinked the kyubbi's chakra away and got up.**

**Sakura chan i moaned rubbing the back of my neck looking like an idiot as always, thankfully it worked, she got her resolve and arrogance back but as she then got up to hit me again duck ass haired boy Sasgay enetered the roam with that emo look on his face as always, following behind him kakashi, the only person asides Jiji, Teuchi and Ayame that i hve any respect for. As soon as Sakura noticed Sauske she squealed and ran over him trying to give him a hug, and as always he pushed her away. one thing i acknowledge from sauske is the annoying for Sakura we share, although he doesnt know that making it a moot point. **

**'Kakashi sensei your up' Naruto asked surprised he was up so early considering he spent nearly all of his chakra in the previous encounter with Zabuza.**

**'NARUTO ofcourse he is up cant you see him infront of you' yelled Sakura**

**'Ma ma settle down you two', Kakashi said**

**'Hnn Dobe stop assking dumb questions' - emo boy!.. It took every ounce of my power to not slug that idiotic fool right there. **

**Kakashi smiled with his eyes as usual and continued as though nothing was said. i feel bad for him though, being forced to train that idiot Uchiha by the council. i wonder how he can stand being near him for so long and not go mad.**

**' that hunter nin wasnt from Mist' Kakashi stated**

**'Nani' shouted everyone except Sauske as usual. **

**' How come kakashi-sensei you said he was dead' sakura said weakly**

**I almost felt bad for her, key word almost, unlike the rest of Team 7 she wasn't ninja material at all, book smart wasn't that an essential ninja quality and even more so she couldn't apply it on the field making it and by extension her completely useless. Even i had a suspicion how he might have been alive, though my case was a bit different..**


	2. Hiatus

This story is on hiatus, and open for anyone to continue onwards or make their own version. But I may at some point in the future pick up from where I left of but I can't be sure. So go ahead and start writing using my idea, and if u wanted to know how this story plays out let me know ive got the plot in my head but I hate typing it out. Sorry everyone..


End file.
